


不过日常而已

by chendong2698



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chendong2698/pseuds/chendong2698
Summary: 天知道我的脑洞怎么会拐弯到这种地步？





	不过日常而已

Jaune曾有过无数的梦，但是总结起来就是一句话：年轻时娇妻在手荣誉我有，年老时归隐山林子孙满堂。可惜，梦终究是梦，他现在也不过是个咖啡馆老板而已。不是懦弱，而是比起刺激的冒险，现在这种惬意的生活才是他所追求的。17岁到21岁的那段人生，虽不过短短几年，仿佛把一生的精力都耗尽。

所幸，一切都落下帷幕，塞勒姆事件终于结束。所幸，再也没有人离开。

只是......只是现在的场景绝对不是他想要的：

三更半夜，一个四十几岁的老醉汉正在他店里的大堂里，呈大字型的模样躺着，嘴里不知道在嘟噜些什么。四周的酒瓶子咕噜噜地滚动着，狼狈、落魄、帅气......

Jaune头疼地扶着自己的额头，是的，帅气。

人比人气死人。这醉汉即便两鬓泛白，脸上布满胡渣，魅力丝毫不减当年。上至风韵犹存的少妇，下至年轻漂亮的小姑娘无不为他倾倒。而Jaune，就是Jaune而已......

“醒醒Qrow，醒醒。别在这睡了。”Jaune本着“好歹也是一同参加过战争的同伴，关照关照落魄大叔”的心态，轻轻地扶着Qrow起来。

“哟，这不是我家的贤妻良母嘛！？”Qrow嘴里的酒气扑鼻而来，Jaune好不容易忍住想把他过肩摔的冲动，当然才不是怕打不过他......

“你对我这么好我很惶恐呀？”Qrow的戏弄就没停止过，

Jaune嘴里配合地“嗯嗯”几声，把他扶上了楼。安置在楼上的一个沙发上，旁边的桌子上放上一杯水跟几粒醒酒药。叹了口气下楼收拾去了。

他也想知道，他干嘛那么贤惠......

—————————————————————————

最初是Yang的玩笑话，当所有人得知Jaune开了个咖啡馆的时候，本着大家好久没有聚一聚的想法，一群人浩浩荡荡地到了他的咖啡馆给他捧场。

结果，愣是把聚会变成了派对！彩带、气球、音响、聚光灯，现场混乱不堪。他能做的，就是在一旁端茶送水伺候着。给Ruby拿饼干，给Nora做馅饼，给Weiss递上一杯黑咖啡，帮Black从书店里买几本“不可言喻”的黑色皮书给她打发时间，给活生生地把自己弄成一副小媳妇样，Yang豪爽地揽过他肩膀“贤惠的小媳妇，将来谁把你娶了绝对幸福死了！”

对于Yang，最好的处理办法就是顺着她......他翻了个白眼点了点头，不多做解释。

他知道，大伙只是不想他孤单。Ren和Nora结婚的时候曾提出拉他一块入住。他才不会那么不知趣打扰人家小两口。而RWBY队，依旧走在拯救世界的最前线，他也不想再去掺和这些事情。

最后找了个溪谷边境的小城镇，离家也不远，就这么安定了下来。

Qrow的打扰完全出乎他的意料之外，派对散场之后，他就这么悄然无息的出现，站在一片狼藉的正中央，挑了挑右边的眉毛，双手交叉在胸前，打量着他：

“贤惠的小媳妇，嗯哼？”他发誓，这老家伙绝对是故意的！

—————————————————————————

缘分是件很奇怪的事，Jaune的前20年对Qrow最多的认知就是：Ruby叔叔、厉害的猎人、一只黑鸟......而现在，他们反倒形成某种奇怪的默契：每周末Qrow都会过来以各种方式打扰他，调戏他。看他恼羞成怒、七窍生烟的表情已经成了Qrow最大的乐趣，然后一醉解千仇，强逼着被灌下浓郁的烈酒，第二天吐得一塌糊涂......

Jaune从未想过把他赶走，与其说是温柔，倒不如是看到了他两的相似之处：都是寂寞又倔强的人呀.....

Jaune受够了大伙担忧的眼神，尽管是好意，Pyhrra走的这些年，他的下半生成了大家经常讨论的问题，对此他只想说，单身的不止他一个好吧？除了RN，他的朋友圈可以说得上是“贵圈真乱”看谁跟谁都有那么点暧昧不明，到底是吊桥反映还是日久生情，天知道。但是这些想法也就放在心里，不再多说。

Qrow所谓的“不幸”体质注定了他只能漂泊一生，他早已习惯如此，但不知道为什么Jaune是这些年中，唯一躲开了“不幸”的人？

用Nora的话说，那是因为我们伟大的领袖强大的光环挡开了所有的灾害！

总之，两人就这么处了下来，从每周拜访慢慢变成了每天拜访，到后来，他的阁楼不知道什么时候多了个沙发。他就那么毫无防备地睡在那，招呼都不打。

这倒没什么，反正也没有惹什么麻烦......才怪！既然你弄了沙发就老老实实睡你的沙发呀！为什么有时候你会带着姑娘从我房间里出来，然后我房间充斥着玫瑰香味呀！？

对此，裸露着上半身的老乌鸦只有一句话：“你真想知道？”

不，我真的一点都不想知道细节！Jaune咬牙切齿地清洗床单。活生生把自己弄成了小怨妇。

Ruby苦笑着说道：“Jaune，终于你也中招了。”

“我认为自找麻烦跟招惹不幸是两个概念。他还真没给我带来什么不幸，更像是我被卷进他的麻烦之中罢了。”

“就是这种想法你才他吃的死死的。”Taiyang Xiaolong喝了一口热酒，“还是谢谢你照顾他。”

“他只是嫉妒，他没得享受而已。”老乌鸦意味深长道，拍了拍Jaune,故作理解到“都是男人，我懂我懂......”

Jaune全身布满了深红色，不不知恼的还是羞的。

这些，不过日常的小插曲而已......

—————————————————————————

又是一天夜里，跟往常一样，收拾好店铺，打烊关门。

“喂，老乌鸦生日快乐。”Jaune心不甘情不愿地递上生日蛋糕。

“呵呵，生日吗？”Qrow盯着蛋糕中间唯一的一根蜡烛自言自语道。好吧，眼神那般落魄，让Jaune的胃不适宜地翻滚起来。

天知道，他只是看在老乌鸦最近收敛了些，又是难得的生日。往常这个时候都是一家团聚庆祝的，可惜Ruby、Yang、Tai都赶不过来，是真的耽搁了，没玩惊喜......

“生日干嘛垂头丧气的......来来来我陪你喝酒。”Jaune递了个酒杯，Qrow眯着眼，仿佛那个酒杯上沾染着什么危险的毒药，不过还是接过干了杯。

几杯下去，Jaune已经上了头，Qrow许久未动的恶作剧之心又上来了：“难得的生日啥礼物都没有？”

Jaune嘟囔着：“你想干啥？”

“听说你以前穿过女装，嗯？！”Qrow在他耳边呢喃道，“不知道我有没有这个福利......”

“看到”两个字还没说出口，Jaune气冲冲地站起来，脸皱成一团鄙视地看着他，上阁楼去了。

好吧，这回真得一个人过了，Qrow机械般地吃着蛋糕，明明是巧克力蛋糕丝毫尝不出任何味道。

然后Jaune穿着女仆装，出现在他的眼前......

不是幻觉，真不是幻觉！

Jaune羞耻地抓着裙摆，根本不敢跟他直视：“仅......仅此一次哟！特......特别......福利。”

这家伙去哪弄来的女仆装？！哦哦哦，是我跟某位女生玩“特别爱好”时剩下的。当然尺码不和，Jaune比那位姑娘健壮多了，整件女仆装是硬套进去的，衣服的衔接口有几处都崩裂了，反而另有一番......情趣？

不不不.......一定是喝多了，快想想这小家伙的模样，他男性的一面。然后脑海里却是各种贤妻良母样，洗衣做饭、端茶送水，要命的是脑海里的回忆全都替换成女仆版本!要老命了我去。Qrow捂着脸表示不能接受。

“喂，差不多可以了吧？”Jaune觉得自己已经脸红得能地滴出血来，有那么糟糕吗？好歹他也是有经验的人，没那么不堪吧？

“叫声‘主人，欢迎回来’听听。”Qrow决定放弃治疗。

什么？！Jaune的脸上瞬息万变，惊恐、愤怒、羞耻好不精彩。最后还是配合地说了句：

“主......主人，欢迎回来！”笑得满脸是汗，然后听见“咔嚓”一声。

这个老乌鸦居然用卷轴录了视频！还设置了反复播放！整个大堂回放着“主人，欢迎回来”的声音，如同魔影入耳。

“别太过分了！”Jaune爆发了，是真的爆发了！生扑过去想把卷轴抢过来，Qrow自然不能让他得逞。两人就这么摔倒在地，扭成一团。

这本来没什么的，Jaune想到。他就只是想把卷轴抢过来，删掉视频，奚落老乌鸦，然后一天就这么结束了。只是......他现在就这么呆掉了。

因为下半身传来不一样的热感。很奇怪很难受.....很舒服。明明隔着布料，但是哪怕轻微的摩擦他能感觉到快感，他一定是疯了！更糟糕的是，他感觉身下老乌鸦跟他一样。

Qrow是个忠于身体的人，他很清楚地知道Jaune顶到了他，或者说两根巨物在相互摩擦挤压着，带来的快感比自己解决的他X的还要爽！

他的手顺着裙摆往下伸进Jaune的内裤里，手上的老茧让Jaune微微颤抖着：“你起反应了呢......”稍稍用了些力道揉搓着Jaune的灼热。

Jaune不知道怎么回答，浑身僵硬紧紧地抓着Qrow的衣袖，脸蛋埋在他的胸膛，“别.....别.....戏弄......我了。”像是快哭了一样。整个人都在发抖。

“没关系......我也起了反应。”Qrow抓着他的手塞进自己的裤子里，“感受到了吗......”

—————————————————————————

阁楼的房间里，衣服凌乱地丢在一旁，要是往常，Jaune会先给自己喝杯酒壮胆，然后大骂老乌鸦不知检点！可现在主角换了自己，大脑停止了了思考，倒不如说Qrow没有给他思考的时间，他这么强吻着他，掠夺着他.......

Jaune觉得从Qrow的吻中品尝到了蜜蜂酒的味道，先是浓郁的甜味，然后麻麻的酒精热感，最后是烧焦的味道。

是的，烧的他眼泪直流。

“没事的，没事的......”Qrow在他耳边低语，然后咳咳地笑了。那沙哑声像极了小说里提到的那般专门诱拐人类的恶魔。关键他还抵不住这诱惑......

一切发生的太快，又是那么的理所当然。

他只能顺着本能前行，沉沦.......

最糟糕的他们还没有做最后一步，他都不知道这算什么情况，Qrow一只手抓着他身下的硬物不停摩擦着，另一只手紧紧扣住他的后脑勺强吻着他，这感觉要了命，他只能有样学样，双手抓着Qrow身下的硬物小心翼翼地摆弄着。

他笨拙的模样引得对方频频发笑，他羞耻地留下泪水，释放了第一次......

大脑一片空白，紧接着被异物入侵的疼痛取代，他甚至来不及反抗，就被一轮又一轮的快感淹没，僵硬的身体慢慢学着迎合。

“爱我，jaune......”Qrow咬着他的颈部，“只是......爱我。”

明明受欺负的是他，可惜那双血红的瞳孔那样让人心疼，实在是......太犯规了！

他主动咬了这个糟糕大叔的颈部，嘟着嘴娇声说道：“笨蛋”。

结果，下半身感受到的刺激更多更猛了......

—————————————————————————

Jaune梦见了小时候，内容始终是一样的：被七个姐妹包围强迫着绑着双马尾，穿着白裙子，然后坐在椅子上，最后一声声尖叫声中跟咔嚓声中，涨红了脸蛋。不对，不一样了，这次没有女装没有双马尾，就是简单的日常装扮，也不是坐

在椅子上，他侧坐在一个黑发邋遢乌鸦头的腿上上，乌鸦头色眯眯地看着他！等等，乌鸦头怎么看得出色眯眯的？还有，为什么是乌鸦头？

然后他就被惊醒了，黑发大叔在他旁边环抱着他熟睡，第一次睡得像个小孩般。

昨夜的回忆在脑海里翻滚，各种意义上的不妙，因为他好像挺享受的？太糟糕了！真是太糟糕了！明明全身像是被卡车碾过，但是一想起细节，他的小弟弟又不争气地...硬了！

“你每天都要这么一惊一乍让人不睡觉吗？”Qrow不知道什么时候行了，慵懒地伸了个懒腰，似乎没有被昨天的情况吓到，或者说习惯成自然？！

“你......”Jaune把头埋进对方怀里，“你要是说醉酒了不算数忘了吧什么的我绝对......会杀了你。”越说声音越小。

“这是那个不入流的浪漫小说台词呀？”Qrow的下巴抵在黄发男孩的头上，一脸麻烦要死的模样。

“话说你不是现在应该去洗床单吗？”怀里人的体温升高，皮肤染上了粉红色，然后黑发大叔差点被恼羞成怒的黄发男孩用枕头闷死。

—————————————————————————

“Qrow舅舅！我们来送迟到的生日祝福啦！”Yang丝毫没有理会咖啡馆上挂着的“CLOSE”，活力十足地踹开了大门，Taiyang摇摇头，Ruby直叹气

紧接着三人就看见相当诡异的画面：Qrow在打扫卫生？

看来别人说多多关注空巢老人是对的，只是错过一次生日庆祝，瞧瞧把我舅舅刺激的。Yang第一时间想到

Ruby:Jaune昨天晚上一定照顾叔叔照顾的很累了，所以叔叔才补偿他，今天亲自打扫卫生。从某种意义上来Ruby的推测准确无误。

Taiyang浑身发抖，好不容易从嘴里挤出几个字：“你个混蛋！”知Qrow者莫若Taiyang者也！

另外两个小姑娘被自己的父亲吓到，紧接着被巨大的信息量吓到。

Ruby的大脑是彻底当机了，翻白眼傻在那。

Yang一脸恐惧，难以置信地望着那个老乌鸦。

老乌鸦摸摸自己的后脑勺，血红色眼珠子转动着：“嘛，就那么回事。”

“混蛋！”

“混蛋！”

“混蛋！”

三人第一次这么齐声！

有那么吃惊吗？Qrow鄙视地看着他的亲朋。

两个渴望爱的人在朝夕相处中走到了一块，在这么荒唐诡异的世界是最不值得一提的。

不过，日常而已。


End file.
